


Through Your Heart I Will Roam

by IrisInStrangeland



Category: Sing Street (2016)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25842469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisInStrangeland/pseuds/IrisInStrangeland
Summary: Conor从伦敦回来了，他有个邀请。
Relationships: Eamon/Conor Lawlor
Kudos: 3





	Through Your Heart I Will Roam

**Author's Note:**

> 搞乐队上头是宿命。标题来自The Libertines的Boys in the Band，原歌词是“I’ve no homestead but through these hearts I will roam”。

Conor感觉到腿边的动静，稍稍抬起头，看见一只黑白相间的兔子蹦到了他和Eamon中间。他仰头躺回床上，歪头去看兔子，忍不住动了动手指招呼它过来。出乎他意料的，那只兔子两三下蹦到他手边，鼻子贴着他的手嗅了两下。Conor摸了它一把，看见另一只手伸过来也撸了它几下，于是转头去看Eamon。  
Eamon注意到他的视线，推了推眼镜，抬头看向天花板。  
Conor长出了口气，也抬头去看天花板。他和Eamon的手都没有离开兔子，Eamon还在有一下没一下地抚摸它。Conor的手停在毛绒绒的兔子背上，Eamon的手指尖温度比兔子体温要低，偶尔碰到的时候，Conor能清楚地感觉到它们。这让Conor想起半小时前这些手指还在钢琴键上跳舞，弹出他写的歌。  
兔子可能是被摸烦了，又没见到吃的，从他俩的手底下逃了出去，先是跳上了Conor的胸口，接着跳下了床。兔子跳开的那一瞬间，他俩的手都掉了下来，Eamon的手正盖在Conor的手上。Eamon想收回手，被Conor一把捉住了手腕。Eamon的手放松了下来。他俩继续躺在床上，看着天花板。Conor的吉他靠在床边，Eamon的兔子们在他们的脚边跳上跳下。他们的肩膀贴着，Eamon的右手和Conor的左手交叠着挤在他们中间。  
他们安静了很久，在Conor感觉自己快睡过去的时候，他听见Eamon轻声问，“你为什么回来了，Conor？”

伦敦很好。天是灰的。一年里有三百天见不到太阳。但伦敦是个大城市。Conor和Raphina身无分文，但很快Raphina就找了个商场销售的工作。而Conor白天在街上卖唱，晚上在酒吧给歌手伴奏。几个月以后事情就步入正轨。他们有固定的收入来源，Raphina投她的模特简历，而Conor试着在空闲时间里写歌。  
“我应该带着我们那些录影带的。”Conor翻了个身，背对着Eamon嘀咕道。  
Eamon笑了一声，“我很确定你的新歌也都很棒。”  
Conor闭上了眼睛，想着就在刚才他们两个写出来的东西，摇了摇头，“不。”  
“所以，”Eamon用手肘捅了捅Conor的背，“过得不错，城里小子？”  
Conor翻回身，面对Eamon的侧脸，他看了Eamon好一会儿，“你为什么还在这儿，Eamon？”  
Eamon侧头瞥了他一眼，没有说话。  
“我敲门的时候，”Conor一只手伸到枕头底下，他仍旧盯着Eamon，“我以为你妈会来开门，告诉我你离开这里去读大学了。”  
Eamon的双手叠在他自己的肚子上，轻声说，“我猜我让她失望了。”  
“我说要写歌的时候，你什么都没问就答应了。”Conor又说。  
“写完再问也来得及。”Eamon耸了耸肩逮住一只蹦到他手边的兔子，放到自己身上抱着，他停了几秒又笑了，“那歌不错。”  
Conor也笑了，“是啊。”他的视线落到Eamon手里的兔子上，他看着Eamon的手指穿过兔子背上的绒毛，“Eamon，我和Raphina分手了。”  
Eamon的手停了几秒，“我很抱——”  
“Eamon，”Conor打断他，伸出手去摸Eamon身上的兔子，“我拿到了一份唱片合约。”

因为Conor的这句话而猛地坐起身的Eamon当然吓到了他身上的兔子，不止如此，他床上的其他兔子们也因为他的突然动作而突然逃窜。一阵兔子乱飞之后，Conor和Eamon一起坐在床沿，Eamon把靠着的吉他抱了起来。  
他抱着吉他看着对面的墙，“所以你是回来带我们一起去伦敦的？”  
Conor耸了耸肩，一只手摸着兔子，“我们那天不是说好了吗？我带Raphina去伦敦，拿到唱片合约，然后把大家一起从这个鬼地方带走。”他笑了一下，侧头看向Eamon，“还是你说的。”  
Eamon随手拨了两下弦，“整个乐队一起去？”  
Conor看着他点了点头。  
Eamon绷着脸，“包括Barry？”  
“啥？”Conor脱口而出，但他嘴角却忍不住翘了起来，然后他就看见Eamon也笑了。  
接着他听见Eamon说，“我以为你不会回来的。”  
Conor垂下视线，看着Eamon搭在吉他上的手，轻声说，“我以为你会搬走的。”  
Eamon耸了耸肩，“我没有。”  
Conor仍旧看着Eamon的手，他想起他拿着“To Find You”的歌词跑到这里，问Eamon有没有空写歌，Eamon说“always”。他想起那个下午他们两个抱着吉他在公园里，Eamon问他“为什么你不自己带她去伦敦呢？”。他想起学校舞会那天，他想唱“To Find You”，乐队里其他人都说“别唱慢歌”，但Eamon还是放下吉他坐到了钢琴前。他想起离开舞会前他给Eamon的那个拥抱。当时他没有告别，但他知道Eamon很清楚他会做什么。  
“那么，”Conor放松下来，躺倒在床上，看着Eamon的后脑勺，“伦敦，你要跟我来吗？”  
Eamon抱着吉他没有动，Conor也不催他。过了一会儿，Eamon放下吉他，也跟着躺倒在床上，他的右手和Conor的左手贴着。Conor侧过头，动了动手腕就拉住了他的手。Eamon感觉到他的动作，手翻了一下，下一秒，他们两个变成了十指相扣。  
“我妈不会高兴的。”Eamon停了几秒，Conor看见他转过头来看向自己。  
他们两个手拉着手靠在一起躺着，Eamon又开口道，“我们应该告诉其他人。”  
“嗯哼。”Conor应道。  
“我们应该叫上他们把刚才那首歌录了。”  
“嗯哼。”Conor又感觉到了困意。他从伦敦回来，第一件事情就是拿着在路上写出来的歌词来找Eamon，写完了歌他就已经很困了。  
“Conor，”Eamon又叫他，“你知道大多数乐队最后都解散了吧？”  
Conor睁开了眼睛，他又往Eamon的方向挪了挪，答道，“我们会成为不解散的那种。”  
他看见Eamon笑了一下，他们交握的手用力了一点。一只白色的兔子正从他俩之间穿过，他们的视线跟着兔子越过头顶，又落到彼此脸上。Eamon冲着他点了点头，就像答应和他组乐队的时候，就像支持他在舞会上唱“To Find You”的时候，就像认可他写的歌词的时候。  
接着Conor听见Eamon说，“好的。我跟你去伦敦。”  
Conor笑了，Eamon也跟着笑了。他们两个在被单和兔子堆里笑成一团，他们的手扣在一起，没有分开。

FIN.


End file.
